


It's Boring

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 11. Teacher/Single Parent
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	It's Boring

Pete stood by the fence, ignoring the looks from other parents, as he waits for the kindergarten classes to come out. His attention moves to his vibrating phone, a call coming in, that makes him miss the door opening, and his daughters class coming out. When he looks up after denying the call, a smile blooms on his face seeing his daughter close to the front of the single file line.

The nerves he had, that she would have a bad first day of school, leaving him as he sees her huge grin. He frowns when instead of coming to him like the kids are, she’s going over to one of the women who had come out of the school with the kids. He sees both of them look his way, before the woman nods with a soft smile and they start to walk towards him.

Pete crouches just in time for his daughter to rush into his arms, if he wasn’t used to the sensation, it would of knocked him on his ass. “Hey, how was your first day?” He asks, after pressing a kiss to her head.  
“I like school.” She tells him, before moving to the woman's side. “Daddy, this is Ms. Y/N. She’s my teacher.”  
He stands up, brushing his hands on his jeans, before shaking her hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to the open house.”  
“It’s fine. Besides your mom apologized on your behalf for you.” She tells him, waving the apology off.  
He nods, picking up his daughter and setting her on his hip, when she goes over to his side. “Can I ask how she did today?”  
Y/N nods, a softer smile on her face at the question. “She did really well. Knew all her manners and already knew most of the rules.”  
Pete looks a little sheepish at that, “She’s been hanging out with one of her cousin’s, who was very enthusiastic about teaching her the things she knows.”  
“Don’t look sorry about it. I can’t imagine it’s something that most teachers get. I know it was nice to see.”  
He nods, “Well, have a good rest of your day.”  
“You too, Mr. Davidson.”

“Wait, that’s how you and mom met?” Scott asks his dad, confused.  
Pete nods, “yeah.”  
Scott frowns, “That’s boring. I thought it would of been exciting.”  
Pete laughs at that, ruffling his youngest head. “Sorry, buddy. Now, why don’t you give mom a hug before bedtime.”  
Scott immediately runs towards the master bedroom, his mom being on bed rest having taken a toll on the whole house, but mainly their first kid together.

Following Scott at a slower pace, he pauses in the doorway to take in the sight of his family. His oldest, laying on the foot of the bed, a book in front of her. While, Scott has climbed into the large bed to snuggle with his mom. His shoulders drop at the sight of his wife and the way her shirt is stretched over the large bump that is holding two babies safe inside.

“Alright, bed time.” He says, catching their attention.  
The nine year old girl, smiles at her dad before nodding, closing her book. “Night mom.” She says, patting her feet, before getting off the bed. “Night dad.” She whispers, while hugging him.  
“Night, baby.” He tells her, pressing a kiss to her head.  
The five year old boy on the other hand, pouts. “I don’t want to.”  
Before Pete can say anything, Y/N interrupts. “Scott, listen to your dad.”  
He sighs, but nods. Pressing a kiss to his mom’s cheek before clambering off the bed.  
“Good night, Scott.” Pete says, when Scott only walks past him, obviously still upset that he was told to go to bed.

“I think he’s finally hitting his terrible twos.” Y/N jokes, as she adjusts in the bed.  
The joke makes him laugh, as he walks over to his wife. Sharing a short kiss with her, before he presses a kiss to the bump. “He’s a late bloomer like his dad.” He continues the joke.  
He watches with a smile when it makes her laugh. When she stops, she pats the space next to her. “C’mon. You’ve got twenty minutes before you have to make sure they’re asleep. You can cuddle me in the meantime.”  
“Wouldn’t want to do anything else.”


End file.
